Town and Out
Town and Out is episode 2A of Season 3 of The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on August 18th, 2000. Synopsis When The Professor gets a new job, this forces the Utonium family to relocate to the Town of Citiesville, a town completely different than Townsville. The Professor loves it, but the girls don’t. They try their best to make it just like it was for them in Townsville, but it just isn’t the same. In fact, it’s downright awful. Plot The Utonium family moves to the town of Citiesville, which is home to the world's top research lab. The Professor was told that it's a great place to live, but the girls don't think so. The family moves into a motel room, which, the Professor thinks looks great despite it being so messy. The girls travel to school on a school bus, but all the other kids are nasty to them. At school, the girls notice a fire breaking out nearby, and ask the teacher if they could help. The teacher gives a displeased look and the girls are being ignored, leaving the firefighting to the professionals. After school, the girls ask the professor what he thinks of the town. He ecstatically answers that it’s great. Sometime later, they try to patch things up with the mayor of the town. After which, the mayor is very occupied and receives a call from the chief of police that the bank is being robbed, but the girls are being ignored again. The girls rush to the scene of the crime, and Buttercup puts a dent into the criminals' car. The criminals head for the bridge, but the girls use their starburst ray to stop them and destroy the bridge. However, when the police arrive, they get angry at the girls for destroying the bridge. Later that night, the girls have a serious discussion with the Mayor of Citiesville. He informs them that they cost the city three million dollars in property damage by destroying the bridge, an irreplaceable historical landmark and the main route in and out of the town (because nobody actually lives in Citiesville and that they actually commute instead), just to catch some men who only stole four hundred dollars. The mayor angrily signs a bill that disapproves all superpowers (including flying) in the town, then orders them to get out of his sight. Rejected, ignored and fed up with Citiesville, the girls walk to their new home and tell the Professor exactly what they think of the town. They state that Citiesville is horrible, stinking and disgusting with full of ignorant people and that they don’t want to stay in the new city forever. They try to convince the Professor to come back to Townsville because Townsville is nothing without the Powerpuff Girls. The Professor sheds tears of joy while the girls are convincing him, telling the girls that he hates the town just as much as they do, as his coworkers at work pick on him. Happily, the Professor is convinced by the girls and moves back to Townsville as the episode ends. Trivia *This is the first time since "Mime for a Change", where this episode doesn't feature the girls' home. *There are no villains in this episode. *In this episode, the Narrator is barely heard at all. The only time he is heard is at the last scene of this episode (mentioning the usual intro and "...and hello City of Townsville"), as well as the January 1999 variant of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. *This episode was meant as a deconstruction, applying the girls' brand of superheroines to a more realistic setting. Despite this, it was one of the show's least popular episodes. *Animator Paul Rudish makes a cameo appearance in the newspaper the last time the Professor views it. *This is another episode when the Powerpuff Girls do not save Townsville. Similar to how "Daylight Savings" when Professor Utonium does not let his girls save the day. *The girls accept their move to a different city despite knowing what would happen to Townsville if they ever left in the previous episode "Speed Demon". *The Mayor of Citiesville mentions to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup that people commute in Citiesville, rather than live there. They could've stayed living in Townsville. *This is a episode where Professor Utonium gets involved in bad ideas. Quotes Citiesville Mayor: (quietly, sternly) Let me tell you some words. At what point did it seem like a good idea to blow up the Cityville sic Bridge? Blossom: Uhh... Citiesville Mayor: No! (getting off the desk) Do you realize the two crooks that you caught stole approximately four hundred dollars? (becoming much angrier) Do you realize that you did over three MILLION DOLLARS IN PROPERTY DAMAGE TO THAT BRIDGE?! (He holds up four fingers on the word "four" and pounds the desk on the word "million") IT'S NOT REPLACEABLE! (A scared Blossom blinks up at him; he sighs) Also, that bridge is — or was — a historical landmark. (unfurling flag on the pole) I mean, it's on our flag, for Pete's sakes! It's also the main thoroughfare into the city! (dropping flag) Nobody actually lives in Citiesville! (sobbing) They commute! ---- Professor: So, how did it go with the Mayor? Blossom: Professor... we tried to tell you before, but you— Buttercup: This place stinks! Bubbles: I wanna go home! (Back to the Professor, who looks as if he might burst into tears at any moment.) Blossom: (from o.c.) We tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen, and we know how much you like it here, and... (On the last part of this, his eyes tear up and he reaches up to wipe them.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Professor? Girls: Professor? Professor: (voice shaking, hand to face) Oh, girls... (lowering hand, now ecstatic) You don’t know how happy this makes me! Girls: Huh? Professor: Oh, I’ve been hating it here so much! Hating, hating, hating, hating it! Oh, they pick on me at work, and they call me square, and... oh, so what do you say, kids? (Close-up of the station wagon’s rear window, the camera moving with the car. The reflection of the Citiesville skyline is visible; the girls press up against the glass as it recedes from view. They are happy to see it go.) Bubbles: (waving) Bye-bye, bad old Citiesville! (Pull back; the car rolls toward their true home.) Narrator: And hello, city of Townsville! Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes storyboarded by Charlie Bean Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes disliked by majority